bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Sister
The Big Sister has recently been confirmed to be in BioShock 2, and she is shown on the front of the April 2009 issue of Game Informer Magazine. The Big Sister is a grown Little Sister from BioShock that Jack rescued (while this is the canon it is possible for the main character to choose to harvest all Little Sisters, it is implied in [http://allgamesbeta.net/2009/03/16/bioshock-2-game-informer/ the April 2009 article of Game Informer Magazine] that if the player harvests all of the Little Sisters he encounters, Tenenbaum escaped with the other Little Sisters). She returns to Rapture seven years after the events of the first game. Although the Big Sister is wearing a diving suit reminiscent of the Big Daddies, she has a distinct aesthetic, since she built her suit from found items, rather than the manufactured Big Daddy suit.PC Gamer, June 2009 Her helmet consists of a large sphere with a single red "eye" and she has a very agile frame, being described as 6'10 and very slim. Her left arm also has a huge mounted ADAM needle used primarily for extracting and directing the flow of ADAM directly into her bloodstream, which gives her amazing telekinetic powers, powers that weren't even imaginable in Bioshock, though it may also be used as a weapon. The Big Sister also has a basket on her back in which she can carry Little Sisters. The Little Sisters, seeing the Big Sister as their protector, seem to have even put little pink ribbons on it. The Big Sister is said to be behind the string of kidnappings of little girls on the surface and is said to be turning them into Little Sisters. The Big Sister is also now the ruler of Rapture in Bioshock 2, and is trying restore balance to the city. In the game, as you kill more Big Daddies, you become closer to incurring the Big Sister's wrath, and when you do your Little Sister will sing a song that goes like this: "Mr. B, Mr. B... Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." It is impossible to hide from the Big Sister while roaming through Rapture, as she possesses extensive knowledge on the city's architecture. It is probably obvious that the Big Sister will be the most powerful enemy in BioShock 2, and as such is the de facto leader of Rapture, having taken the late Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine's place. She is also rumored to be the first Little Sister ever created, and that the First Big Daddy was assigned to protect her. It was confirmed in the PC Gamer June 2009 issue that the young woman featured in the "Sea of Dreams" trailer is the Big Sister before her return to Rapture. Forms of Attack The player will hear a metallic skittering noise followed by a agonized scream; next the Little Sister on the player's shoulder will sing "Mr.B, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me...". Then when the player incurs her wrath, they will see her red eye glowing in front of them and the Big Sister springs into motion. She's very fast and agile, and can cross a room in one jump. She then drives her ADAM needle directly into the player's body, jumping away in an instant. At this point the debris in the area starts to shake, from furniture to rubble, and the Big Sister launches them at the player in rapid succession, and the screen goes dark. At another point in the story she will cause the ceiling and walls of a building to cave in, releasing water into the room and forcing the player to wade through water. It is also recently been thought that the Big Sister is being controlled by another unknown character in the game. Getting Ready For The Fight of Your Life According to BioShock 2 creative director Jordon Thomas after the player invokes the wrath of the Big Sister there will be a set amount of time before the she arrives at the players location because Thomas says once she gets there you're going to have the fight of your life. This allows the player to rig the environment to their advantage like hacking all the machines in the room and setting traps around the area. However, the Big Sister will not be the main enemy for the game, just a powerful boss. Category:Enemies Category:Characters